Differences Between The Two
by Theresa471
Summary: Saga to be continued from A New Year Same Old Murder Routine.
1. Chapter 1

Differences Between The Two

 _Sung Wung after helping to solve the Scott Freeman murder and having to arrested Jerry Fuller, Harry Win Duck and two others, needed to settle her debt with Javier Esposito._

 _Esposito having been released from the hospital after two weeks from his being shot by Harry Win Duck was now home to recover further, he would be able to go back to work on a limited basics at the 12th precinct after being shot in the right knee cap._

 _He had asked his friends like with Kevin Ryan, L.T. and most of all Captain Kate Beckett to come over for a few hours to talk, and discuss about the case that was now closed, among other things as well._

 _Under doctors orders, along with his insurance company, he was able to hire a visiting nurse service once a day to help out, once he was able to get around better with his shoulder._

 _As for Sung Wung, she would be leaving for Hong Kong for two weeks to settle matters over there, until she was able to come back. All he knew, she had decided to not give up her status as a undercover police officer, she would work here in the United States with permission from the New York City police commissioner to work in conjunction with the 12th precinct, as part of the exchange program._

 _She had time before she left to spend a few hours with him at his apartment early in the morning, before his friends would be coming over in the evening after there shifts were over._

 _/_

 _Sung Wung and Javier Esposito were sitting on his couch relaxing watching the news on tv. They were not really paying attention._

 _"Javier, I know these two weeks are going to be very hard for you mostly, I just wish there was no other way to do this, but my superiors need to talk with me about my future plans, before letting me go."_

 _He tried to move, but having his leg injured from being kidnapped by Fuller, but it won't stop him never the less, when he bends over to kiss Sung. She returned it with great passionate for such a small woman, but she did love Esposito a great deal, along with himself as well._

 _The only problem that would get in the way, would be their culture differences, he just hopes that it won't get in the way of there love for each other, and working together at the 12th precinct._

 _She went to sit on his lap, trying not to hurt him with the leg, she did anyrate push her body into his rubbing her breasts against his chest, she went to take off his tee shirt very carefully, since his shoulder was still come what tender from the shooting._

 _She's able to place butterfly kisses onto his right shoulder. However Javier opens up her blouse to reveal her black lace bra. He goes to unhook the bra from the back, but first she takes off the blouse, while he's able to take off her bra, while her breasts are exposed and swollen from excitement of being with Javier._

 _He goes to with his hands to take hold of them very gently, while going to suck back of her nipples. He decides to very slowly, to place her down onto the couch, while placing his body onto hers, he was so much larger body wise for when it comes to her own._

 _It was at this moment in time, that two people in love, did not care at all for when it cames to there differences._

 _/_

 _Sometime later after falling asleep together on the couch, it was time for her leave, he would call a cab for Sung, making sure that she makes it in time for flight for Hong Kong, leaving in two hours, that would take more then 13 hours to arrive._

 _She would call him, once she gets to the JFK airport, and when she finally arrives in Hong Kong. No doubt she would be extremely busy, once her superiors get a hold of her with the debriefing._

 _While on the plane, she was exhausted having to be in first class, and having the room to sleep proper, she fell asleep instantly, even though later she woke up feeling frightened, mostly for Javier and herself, after what the both of them have been though._

 _She was able to have something to eat without having a problem, however having to get onto the laptop that was given to her by Javier to send an email to her superiors that she was in flight, and would be arriving in six hours, plus she sent one to Captain Kate Beckett that she was doing find, she would contact her once again, when she gets the chance._

 _/_

 _The next day Captain Kate Beckett was visiting Javier at his apartment to talk, he won't be coming back for another week with doctor orders._

 _"You do realize Javier, that Ryan misses you a great deal, he's been working with the new man Sergeant William Anderson until your able to come back in a week."_

 _"I understand that Sergeant Anderson, is really good at his job?" He asked trying to get a better position to get comfortable with his right knee._

 _"He's really good, Javier, I have a feeling that he's going to impressed a great many people at City Hall and the higher ups."_

 _"That is good, I bet Lt. Alverez is glad to have the extra help for his department?"_

 _She goes to sit down after standing when she arrived."And what about Sung Wung? Beckett could tell by the way his face lit up, that he cares a great deal for the woman._

 _"When Sung Wung gets back from Hong Kong, she and I have a great deal to talk about."_

 _"I am very happy for you, bro, I just hope her superiors don't give her a hard time with leaving her department in Hong Kong."_

 _"I know!, but for right now I need to concentrate on getting better in the first place."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Difference Between The Two

Sung Wung having to arrived at her Hong Kong precinct district, she knew from the minute she walked in, everyone was staring at her, after hearing about in what happened in the United States.

She was tired, and needed this briefing to be over quickly.

Inspector Wong Chow has been charge of the undercover section of the precinct for 15th years, he was the one person that had given the undercover job in the United States, and the Geisha House to Sung Wung.

Inspector Wong Chow and two from the Internal division asked Sung Wung to come into his office, along with the others.

"Please sit, Inspector Wung, I know that you sent me a report a little over a month ago on your activities involving the Geisha House, can you advise us with your final report."

"Yes Sir!, Harry Win Duck, Jerry Fuller and Captain Elroy Jenkins were arrested for multiple counts. Jerry Fuller and Captain Elroy Jenkins murdered Scott Freeman, his wife and son Scott Jr. at there Condo Apartment complex.

"I understand from what you told me on the phone that Freeman was supposed to of faked his own death, but instead it was the two instead?"

"Yes, it was at some point after finding a letter from Freeman, that myself and the 12th precinct with help from Captain Kate Beckett, we were able to figure it out."

"Previous before making contact with Captain Beckett, you were very much involved with Harry Win Duck with the Geisha House, you were his number one girl?"

"I was able to finally get close to him during the past three months, and during that time Inspector, I was able to find the information in regard to his total illegal dealings with finding the disk." She pulls out a copy from her jacket. "Sir, this is a copy of what the 12th precinct has to be used as evidence until the proper time.

"I understand Sung Wung, you had gotten emotionally involved in the case, along with turning in your leave papers, can you explain how this has happened in the first place?"

" I was able to dupe several of the officers on the case thinking that I was not who, I was supposed to be, but during the time I was with Sergeant Javier Esposito, I fell in love with him, even though he had found out the truth about me, but however, it turned out that his love for me is still very much very strong, after being hurt in the process by Jerry Fuller and his partner twice, and in each case being shot in the shoulder and right knee cap."

"And what do you plan on doing about this relationship in the first place Inspector Wung?"

"To quit my position here, and if he still wants me, to be his wife, or what ever he wants me to be."

"Very well Inspector Wung, I know it's late, we will need to have you been here sometime tomorrow to go over the rest of your debriefing."

"Thank you, Sir, I will be sure to be here, I will need to call the states, would it be all right to use the phone here in the precinct."

"That will be find, I will let you the office down the hall, just be sure to lock the door when your down." While handing the key to the office into her hand.

/

12th Precinct

It was a 13 hours difference in time.

It was close to 7.30 a.m.

Captain Kate Beckett did not get much sleep last night, the same can be said for Richard Castle. While having to attend the year gala for the Mystery Writers Association.

Everyone in creation attended including James Patterson, the Mayor of New York, Governor and police Commissioner.

If she didn't have those extra drinks, she would be fine, but right now she has a whopper of a headache, along with being sore from her husband's crazy sexual appetite.

She walks into her office carrying two latte's to wake her up, when she hears her office phone was ringing, she set downs the latte's on her desk.

"Hello!" Sounding like her voice was going to croaked.

"Beckett, this Sung Wung, you sound just awful on the phone." She replied from long distance.

"Tell me about it Sung Wung, last night my husband and I attended a local yearly Gala that lasted very night, along with other things that had gotten in the way of any sleep."

Sung Wung started to laugh in the back ground. "Sung Wung, how did it go with the debriefing? She asked very quietly, while taking a sip of her Latte that was still very hot.

"I still have tomorrow, Hong Kong time to finish up, unless there are more questions that needs to be asked."

"Did you give a copy of the disk to your superiors?

"Yes, I did, they were interested, what's on it in the first place Beckett."

"By the way Sung Wung, Javier was asking about you, on whether I was going to talk with you on the phone some time soon."

"I already miss him a great deal Captain Beckett, I will be sure to come back, as soon as possible, I will have to end this now, I need to go home to my apartment to sleep."

" I will let you go, Sung Wung, just make sure that you take care of yourself, good night!" Beckett hangs up the phone, along with drinking the rest of her latte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Differences Between The Two

Kate had gone home after talking with Sung Wung, Castle was waiting for her in the kitchen cooking up a storm for the both of them. She walked over to the counter placing her jacket in the hall closet.

"What's all this Babe?" While tasting the salad that was on the counter ready to be served.

"I am making Rib eyes, mash potatoes, string beans and a salad, are you hungry?"

"Are you serious, I am starved to death, I could use a good home cooked by my ruggedly handsome husband!" She bends over the counter to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"By the way Kate, did you get the chance to talk with Sung Wung? Placing a tomato slice into his mouth.

"She called me earlier, her superiors were asking a great deal of questions in regard to her undercover operation, she is supposed to be asked more sometime tomorrow, otherwise she went home to sleep."

"She say anything about Esposito and her plans to come back to the states? While moving the steaks off the grill, along with taking the string beans and straining them.

"Sung Wung is coming back to spend her life here with Javier, and wanting to transferred into the 12th precinct for the undercover division."

"Is that what Esposito wants in the first place with Sung Wung?"

"He told me early this morning, when I went to visit him at his apartment, that it's his plans as with hers as well!, however health wise, he can't wait to come back to work soon, to drive him crazy being home without her."

"What kind of hours will he be working after what happen with his shoulder and knee cap?" He was removing the last of the baked potatoes from the oven.

"Rick, his hours are going to be limited due to what his doctor had to say, when he goes back for a check up in a few days."

"Well enough of chatting, are you ready to eat dinner?"

She comes around to the other side to help him, but first she moves closer to kiss her husband this time on his waiting lips. It's at this point she whispers in his ear.

"Later!" While taking the ice cubes to be placed into her glass for the juice. He could not wait for later, but he had to be patience never the less having to sit down to serve his wife's food, among other things.

/

It was the next morning in Hong Kong around seven o' clock, Sung Wung woke up to a quiet apartment, she needed to get herself ready for the day, and her superior's questions once again.

She was still feeling tired, but she was able to push herself by taking a walk to the local deli near the apartment to order her breakfast that Esposito had showed her how to make scramble eggs with Bacon and hash browns, with strong coffee.

She was laughing at him on the day, he came home from the hospital with his knee in a cast, he was hopping all over the place with his cane to make a perfect American breakfast.

After eating, and catching up on the local news with the newspaper, she was able to catch a cab to the precinct, along with missing Javier Esposito a great deal, she needed to call him when she has the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Differences Between The Two

 _Sung Wung's superior's were waiting for her once again, to go over her three years of reports with the undercover operation._

 _She walked into the office with the three of them looking on, she goes to sit down ready to go with her answers._

 _"Did you at any point of the operation, that you thought that , you were not able to get close at all to Harry Win Duck inside his operation?"_

 _"At first in the beginning No, but I had to think of a way to get closer to him personally, and it only worked during the last three months to have my exposed to that type of sexual abuse by that man."_

 _"I know this is know to answer this question, did you ever at one time never used protection?"_

 _"I did all of the time for any of my intimate contacts with him or the customers at the Geisha House, I was always being checked once a month by there doctors having to made sure that no issues would arise during sexual intercourse."_

 _"And what about the rest of the Geisha girls?"_

 _"It was the same as well with the doctors, And for which Harry Win Duck would pay for the medical costs."_

 _"When did you suspect that Harry Win Duck was very much involved with the death of Scott Freeman and his family?"_

 _"It wasn't until after the 12th precinct had gotten involved with the case with finding Freeman's body in the Hudson River, having to find that he left a letter stating the fact that he was going to kill himself at first, but it turned out to be entirely different matter."_

 _"I have a few more questions, but before I continue Inspector Sung Wung, would you like to take a ten minute break before we began again?"_

 _"Yes, Sir I would like a break." She gets up from her seat to head for the break room._

 _"Captain Lee, I suggest you take Sung Wung's request to transferred out of the department and head back to the United States to work for the 12th precinct, she has done a great job with her last mission, and I would highly recommend her to the new superiors, that she has done a great job during the past ten years, she has been with the Hong Kong department._

 _"I concur at this time as well Inspector Won, I will be sure to inform the proper authorities that Inspector Sung Wung will no longer be working for us any longer after ten years, along with the fact that her last mission was a huge success, along with her arrest record having to finish up at 98% to be remarkable!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Differences Between The Two

 _Sung Wung was happy that it was finally over with the debriefing and her life here in Hong Kong, now what she had to do was pack up her things that would take a few weeks at best._

 _She was already missing Javier and the others from the 12th precinct, but mostly she was yearning for Javier so bad, she needed to call him and tell him on how she truly feels without the barriers of her job._

 _However before anything she needed to sleep most of all, she's been exhausted the past few weeks with having to be under a great deal of stress, along with having to missed her period because of it for the fourth time in a year._

 _/_

 _12th Precinct With help from his visiting nurse and a wheel chair, Esposito wanted to visit everyone, along with having to be busy with there cases. When he asked Lt. Alverez and Sergeant Anderson where everyone was at the moment._

 _"Conference room for a new undercover operation, they even got Castle involved having to involved with the death of Brad Pierson." Lt. Alverez mention while being on the way out with Anderson for a stake out._

 _"Wow, Bro that is really big, it's too bad I am not fully recovered to work!" He says with the both men leaving him behind in the wind._

 _He needed to use the phone,he was feeling the need to hear from Sung Wung. It's exactly what he does by using the precinct's phone to call Hong would be four o'clock the next day in the afternoon._

 _/_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sung Wung was getting rid of a number of things that she would not need in the States. She had plenty of money that she had saved from over the years, she would however would have to transferred her Hong Kong dollars into American monies._

 _It was at this point late in the afternoon that her phone rings, that she had turned on while still living here, until it was time to leave for good._

 _She goes to pick it up."Hello!" When she hears it's Javier, she could believe it. "Javier, my god, I am so surprised!, where are you?"_

 _"First of all Sung Wung, I missed you a great deal, I just can't wait for you to come back, and as for where I am, I am at the 12th precinct with my nurse helping me getting around."_

 _"What did your doctor have to say about your health? She says with great interest._

 _"Healthy as a horse!" She had heard of the American slang, as she starts to laugh for him to hear on the phone."But I need to be careful the next week before the doctors decide that I will be able to go back to the job."_

 _"And what about yourself Sung, when will you be able to come back to the United States, I just wait to get my hands on you?" He asked while know one was still around with the conference still going on._

 _"Hungry huh?, any rate Javier I am giving myself three weeks while getting all of my business in order?"_

 _"Can't wait, along with being hungry Sung Wung!"_

 _She laughs on the other end, along with blushing a little."Javier, thank you for calling and cheering me up, I love you, and I do mean it Javier a great deal!"_

 _"As do I Sung Wung!, listen I need to go, it's costing the Precinct a fortune for this call."_

 _"I understand Javier, just make sure that you stay in touch with me, I wouldn't be surprise, that you come here for a few days against doctor's orders." She says to just be kidding to him in the first place._

 _"Sung Wung, that is an interesting concept never the less, but any rate I will say good night until next time."_

 _The phone call ends, along with a great possibly that she had given to him._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Differences Between The Two

Sung Wung had the awful feeling that Esposito, was going to take her up on the offer to fly over to see her here in Hong Kong, any rate she would be happy never the less, it would only take a few days longer to have all of her personal business in order.

Plus most of all, she needs to see her physician having to be always tired the past few weeks, between the stress and missing her period.

She went about her daily routine before heading on out to see the doctor at the clinic.

/

12th Precinct

Javier went to talk with his friend Kate Beckett in her office having finished up with the conference, she was tired, but with some coffee, she would perk up before going home to check up on her husband and his writing.

Esposito wheeled himself into the office without having the nurse do it in the first place, he told her to wait in her car, that he should be only be gone 20 minutes. She packs up her things, places them back into her medical bag for safe keeping.

"Tell me Esposito, what's going on with your health?" While she goes to sit down at her desk, taking a sip of the hot Latte, before it gets cold to her liking.

"Doc says that I can probably come back in two weeks, the right kneecap is still acting up a great deal from the sudden drop in the temperatures."

"You do realize Javier, I checked it earlier, it's 76 degrees in Hong Kong for this time of the year?" Seeing that his eyes had lit up at the mention of Hong Kong.

"I need a big favor, I have plenty of money in my accounts, I would to purchase a ticket to Hong Kong for a few days, and spend it with Sung Wung, if possible!" Shifting his position in his wheel chair.

"Why are you asking me Javier, since your way old enough to make your own decisions, and besides, you wouldn't be happy that you didn't go in the first place?" She says to her long time friend.

"I just felt that I needed approval, since Sung Wung and I are so different coming from two cultures." He replied feeling with great pride within his true self.

"Much like myself and Rick!, I suggest you make the effort, because if you don't, there will be just too many regrets between the both of you."

"I understand that understand Beckett, can you ask your husband, just where are some of the best places to visit, while I am there with Sung Wung."

"Are you serious?, call him yourself, he's home in his office working on his new novel for Gina."

/

Hong Kong Medical Clinic

She has always hated visiting these clinics, it was always like having a herd of cattle wait for the next clinic doctor to see the patients taking three hours are more, but it was free anyway with her insurance program through the precinct, but that will change soon, when she leaves for the United States.

Dr. Chow always had the pleasure of taking care of Wung Sung during the past years, she was always in great shape having never been shot in the line of duty.

She was waiting in his office for the results of her tests, including a pregnancy test.

Dr. Chow has been working with the hospital clinic for many years, having to be 64 years of age, he was thinking of retiring soon.

He walks into his office to greet Sung Wung once again. "Dr. Chow, was my suspicious right in the first place?"

"Yes, Sung Wung, you are six weeks along, and it wasn't the stress in the first place to cause you to miss your period, your going to be having a baby, and your wish to keep it, I assume?"

"At this time, yes, Dr. Chow, but that can change soon, depending on when I tell the father of the news, when he comes to visit me soon."

"Sooner the better!" He says to his patient.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Differences Between The Two

After calling Richard Castle at the loft, Javier Esposito along with his nurse with help from Castle to help pay for the flight to Hong Kong, he would eventually pay him back in the long run. But right now, he did not care.

At some point in his life he did, even when he was dating Lanie Parish, but there was no real love between the both of them over the years.

His nurse Judith was waiting for him near the main terminal for there flight, he needed a few minutes to himself before going in, the flight would take 13 hours with a lay over for an hour.

He was ready, when his nurse saw him moving the wheelchair up the ramp. "Are you all right ?" She asked while handing the flight attendant the tickets for first class, a very special present from Richard Castle.

Esposito had said his goodbyes to everyone before coming to the airport, even Lanie for a change was happy for him, that he wanted to find his true happiness, even Beckett before leaving the Precinct, had given him her blessings, no matter what happens between the two.

When they were in flight, even his own nurse asked him questions about Sung Wung.

"Shoot!, what you like to know in the first place?" Getting comfortable in his seat.

"I know this is none of my business, have you ever considered the possible chance that Sung Wung just might be pregnant, since the both of you were and still are in an intimate relationship?"

"You know what!, I have serious considered asking that question myself, but I would very much like to discuss that issue with her, before we decide our options."

"And if she finds Javier that she is going to have a baby, would you consider taking care of the child as part of keeping her in the United States?"

"To have her stay in the States is not an option just because, she is having a child, otherwise I would be willing to become a father and love the child, unlike the way I was abandoned for when I was small."

"Would you be willing to marry Sung Wung?" She waited for his answer before continuing with the questions.

"Yes, I would marry Sung Wung, but not because she is having a baby, but rather for the fact that we both love each other a great deal, so how was that for an honest answer?"

"I must say this Sergeant Esposito, your a very strong person both inside and out to take those chances with Sung Wung, and no doubt, she would appreciate it a great deal on your behalf."

"I would think so as well with Sung Wung, she is probably thinking the very same thing as we speak!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Differences Between The Two

 _For Javier Esposito, life has always been a struggle for him while growing up, entering into the military and then finding becoming a police officer. And now his life was once again going to be changing, for which he hopes for the better._

 _Having to be on the flight a long time, it had given him the chance to think, sleep and try to be more comfortable in regard to his situation with Sung Wung. He just hopes that everything eventually will work out for the better, for when it comes to our cultures._

 _When his nurse had asked him on whether he would accept Sung Wung with his child, he would!, with the most positive answer he could give._

 _He would of never even considered it with Lanie Parish of all people, she was mostly looking for a quick booty, and never even considered about my inner feelings._

 _One of the flight attendants came up to him to see if he was all right, or if he needed something to eat or drink. He went with both options._

 _"By the way Miss, how much longer before we land?" He asked._

 _"Another two hours Sergeant Esposito, if you like to watch a movie before I bring you your food and drink from the galley?"_

 _"Sure!, just to be curious what exactly is the time will be when we finally land at the Hong Kong airport?"_

 _"When we land, it's going to be four o' clock in the afternoon_ , temperatures are supposed to be in the low forties for this time of the year."

"Thanks!" While moving back his seat making sure to check for any others behind him in the first place.

/

Sung Wung was a wreck watching the time every few minutes inside the airport for Javier's flight to arrive very soon. She asked the waitress at the lounge for a glass of ginger ale to help settle her stomach butterflies while paying for the drink.

The airport was busy for the afternoon, she had made the decision to meet Javier and his nurse, she just couldn't wait any further at her apartment, and besides it was beneficial for her mostly to let Javier know the truth as soon as possible.

It was at this particular moment, she heard the announcement made that the flight would be landing in a few minutes at gate 154 from the United States.

She finishes up the ginger ale to help settle her stomach, before walking on over to the terminal.

Twenty minutes later it was announced that all passengers would be leaving the plane in a few moments. She waited to see his face, along with his nurse pushing the wheel chair.

Javier broke out into a huge grin when he saw Sung Wung waiting for them. She came running up to him to hug him, before deciding to plant a kiss onto his lips to really surprise the nurse, and everyone else around.

"Sung Wung, I am so glad you came to meet us, I just don't know how everyone does it with all of those long flights."

"I was just too anxious to be waiting for you at the apartment, any rate how did the flight go in the first place?" While looking around the airport.

"One thing for sure the service was excellent, thanks to Richard Castle!" She laughed as with Judith his nurse pushing a little the wheel chair.

"Come on, I have food prepared at the apartment for the both of you, along with the extra bedrooms to place all of your things." She very well after saying that statement, that she wasn't going to be sleeping alone this evening without his body next to hers."My car is just outside on the side, I gave an extra tip for valet to watch out for it."

"Even in Hong Kong, you have to watch out with the stealing."

Javier said to everyone walking outside the busy airport.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Differences Between The Two

 _Sung Wung was being overly gracious as a host for Esposito and his nurse, She had made some spread of Hong Kong delights with oyster, crab, lobster and several types of Chinese veggies for everyone._

 _She had kept watching Javier enjoying himself mostly that she had made for him. "Tell me Sung, is the items that you brought, just as expensive in the United States?"_

 _"My god, yes!, it's not everyday my people eat this kind of expensive items having to be on a by weekly incomes." She says before taking more of the lobster and veggies, the same for Javier and the nurse_.

Since it's late Javier, I will have everything ready for sleeping, I just know that the flight had to be exhausting most of all?"

 _"Judith, please come with me, I will be sure to set the heat up a little for yourself and the rest of the room."_

 _"Sure! She goes to offer to help out the clean up, but she wouldn't have no part of it for the moment. Judith walks over into the corner to grab her belongings before following Sung Wung. Judith was thinking that Sung Wung had some beautiful tastes for when it came to the furniture, pillows and the chinaware._

 _Esposito waited for Sung Wung to come back and talk before heading for the bedroom._

 _A few minutes later she comes back out with a smile on her face._

 _"Your nurse Judith, she loves it here!" While down onto his lap making sure that she doesn't hurt him. "I missed you, Javier so very much." Turning his face to meet hers with a very passionate kiss to his lips. He's been waiting for her to do that in such a long time._

 _"I must admit it myself Sung, I love it here as well." While returning the kiss back to her, and placing his hands under neath her blouse to feel her soft, tender breasts._

 _"Javier, come on, let's get you into bed, I will join you."_

 _She gets off him, while getting behind the chair to push him into her bedroom, it was just lovely filled with multi colored throws, lobster, crab and other types of mammals to cover the entire bedroom. She stops the wheelchair, turns around to lock the door for no one to enter._

 _She helps Javier to get out of the chair, even though somewhat uneven at first, but he was able to get over to the bed without a problem, placing himself down onto the blanket. She takes off all of her clothing, while turning down the lighting in the room._

 _Sung walks over to the bed with Javier waiting for her, she bends over to take off his black tee shirt, along with pulling off his shoes and socks. She climbs onto his strong built of a body despite having been shot twice. She starts to rub her breast against his chest, while pulling out his belt on the trousers to drop to the floor._

 _She goes to pull off his trousers with just leaving the wanted so much more of him, but she knew that everything can wait for a little while longer, but knowing Javier, she was not going to disappoint him in the first place, when she takes his boxers off very quickly to show that he was more then ready for her in the first place._

 _She lays next to him, throwing over the rest of the blankets, while placing her hands onto his maleness. He goes to take Sung Wung into his waiting arms, while holding onto her for dear life, along with wanting to know the complete truth._

 _He says..."Are you going to have my child Sung Wung?", She takes his gentle, powerful hands and places them onto her stomach._

 _She speaks with a whispered into his ear, while keeping his hands in the area of the baby._

 _"Yes, Javier, I am going to have a baby, your child with the union blessed by two cultures that love each other a great deal." She replies with such strong conviction and emotion coming from her own heart and soul._

 _It was at that particular moment, the both of them fall asleep to the quietness of the evening, while holding each other together._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Differences Between The Two

 _Sung Wung was the first to wake, Javier was nestled in between the blankets and her breasts, with the heat of his body radiated onto hers._

 _She was in the mood to start playing with him, if he was interested_ _in the first place_. She first gives him a feather light kiss to his lips, to wake him.

He goes to try and move his body having to be some what stiff at the moment, along _with being a plane for so long._

 _"Here Javier, let me help you in the first place with massaging your legs, I used to do this many years ago, before deciding to become a under cover police officer."_

 _She gets up to move over to the dresser draw and the oil to rub into his legs to get the cramps moving along, he was loving every minute of it, with the cramps starting to go away._

 _He was more interested in other parts of his body, she goes to place more into her hands, while very gently taking his private parts to message them within her hands._

 _She tells him to relax to feel every sensation, on what she was doing to him and his body mostly responding to her touch. She continued on with the messaging, before deciding to kiss his now naked chest very softly, while making sure to not hurt his right shoulder._

 _"You know Sung, it's not fair in what your doing to me in the first place."_

 _He decides very carefully to place Sung onto the bed, while he slides up her body to drive her wild with his light touches to her body, breasts and lower part of her opening._

 _"My god Javier, you are such a beautiful man to do this to me and my body, I love you !"_

 _"And as do I , Sung Wung, I just hope our cultures won't get in the way of our deep love for each other."_

 _"I realize that Javier, along with the decision of wanting to have this baby." She takes his hand into hers to touch the area of the fetus once again._

 _"Of course Sung, your going to keep the baby, that's because, I want it as well to continue on my name depending on whether it's a boy or girl."_

 _"I will know Javier within the next six weeks, on whether the baby is going to be, I would love very much like to be a boy like yourself, and given the proper education that you were not to aloud to have at a very early age of life."_

 _"Sung, I know it's crazy to ask, but will you marry me?"_

 _Kissing her tiny nose ever so very gentle to make her laugh from the tickle of his actions._

 _"I would very much like to marry you, Javier Esposito, and no doubt your precinct friends will be really surprised with the news."_

 _"I doubt it Sung!, but they will be happy any way, even with my partner Kevin Ryan, he would probably be the first one to say something in the first place, along with getting you pregnant, like everyone did with him and Jenny for when they were first married to drive them crazy."_

 _"And now your friend Jenny is pregnant again with there second child coming into this world of ours." While kissing the top of his brow._

 _"You do realize Sung, we still have a great to discuss for when it comes to baby, marriage, work and much more!"_

 _"I know Javier!, no more talk until later..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Differences Between The Two

Sergeant Javier Esposito did have a great many questions to asked in regard to marriage, children, money and most of all to have her change her career to work in the States instead of Hong Kong.

It's a huge cultural difference for her to make, but never the less, she made the change very quickly. He can see inside of her having to be a very strong person in many ways, unlike some women, he had known over the years.

For the last hour he's been watching her sleep, she exhausted most of all with having so much on her plate to make the huge changes, and he hasn't truly realize on just a beautiful woman, she is in the first place.

And now that she has the chance to truly relax after the murder case with Scott Freeman and his family, she will have the time to finally think truly straight.

Instead of her having been hurt in the process, I had turned around to get shot twice, all for the sake of true love.

He needs to get up from the bed, after winding up making love to Sung Wung at a frantic pace, he was now paying for it with the muscle spasms in his legs and right shoulder.

He didn't want to bother all that much to have her wake up from a sound sleep.

"Javier, what do you think your doing in the first place, I told you to wake me on whether or not you needed help with the spasms in your legs.?"

"Guilty as charge Sung Wung!" He moves onto his left side, to make it easier for him to have Sung help him get into his wheel chair and the hot shower to at least help in a small way.

"I do know one thing we both need to learn?" She says while helping him moved into the chair.

"What's that Sung?" Before moving her onto his lap despite the discomfort he was facing at the moment.

"Opening up the lines of Communications more for the each of us to understand better in the near future."

He laughed mostly, he was able to finally get the wheelchair into the bathroom section, since it's big enough to hold.

She turned on the hot spray, making sure it wasn't too hot to burn his skin, along with hers, having placed a seat into the shower area, he was able to sit directly underneath to help with the muscle cramps, and his or hers own pleasure as well to make it two fold in the process.

"Hold on Javier, I will be washing your legs to get the full benefit of the heat from the spray, along with anything, you would love to do in the first place, since we are both together and taking up the proper space."

He could never understand Hong Kong women and there strange sense of humors.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Differences Between The Two

Sergeant Javier Esposito was enjoying himself in the shower with his special chair, Sung Wung was doing things to him that was driving him crazy to sit still. Every nerve in his body was tingling from her touch, the same goes can be said as well for herself.

While under the hot spray, the water was helping a great deal with his muscles through his entire body, however he was still suffering with the muscle spasm having to over done it.

Even his nurse had come in for a minute to check up on him, for which made Sung Wung laugh at the situation of having his own private nurse.

His nurse then went back to sleep after being asked to help from Sung Wung soaked in her make shift towel just barely covering her for the most parts.

The medication that she had given him after a few minutes, was beginning to take effect, along with the cramps. However it would not stop Sung Wung from what she wanted in the first place from him.

This time she locked the bathroom door, took off her towel to get back into the shower with him, since the water was still very hot.

She goes to stand in front of him before sitting on his lap and letting the hot water hit her body and her sensitive areas.

"You do realize Sung, she was scared coming in here in the first place?" While kissing her cheek and neck.

"I know Javier!, she bends in to kiss him this time to catch him off guard with the power of it.

"And before we start anything Sung, I have a quick question, when do you want to get married? Lightly touching her chin. "I know it's quick, I would like to be marry soon, when your able to finish up all of your business here in Hong Kong."

"I would very much like to have a small service with all of your friends, plus I would like to see, if I can find my sister Summer in California to come and attend, it's my only wish to have this happen in my life, besides you."

"In regard to my friends, I know everyone would very much like to be involved including Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny."

"Javier, since my parents are dead, I know this is kinda strange request, I would very much like to have your friend Richard Castle to give me away in your American ceremony, if possible!"

"I would have to talk with Castle, since the both of us are not all that close in the first place, I think it was my altitude for when Castle had disappeared two years ago, I will need to explain further, when we are not in a shower and about ready to have sex with each other."

He was feeling better from the medication that was given to him among other things on his body.

And before he knew it, he was in seventh heaven when Sung Wung started to drive him just crazy for when it came to her hands and mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Differences Between The Two

Captain Kate Beckett was missing her friend Javier Esposito a great deal, the precinct has not been the same with him or Sung Wung.

One thing for sure, she is going to make a great under cover cop here for the precinct, and no doubt her arrest numbers will be going up even higher.

Having arrived into her office, she had brought in breakfast and Latte's to wake her up. She's been spending way too time in bed with her husband of late, and if she keeps it up, she will no doubt wind up getting pregnant.

Ever since she was shot when she first left, her doctor's had suggested that she stop taking the birth control and all devices, on whether she would want to try for it with Castle's blessing of course!

And since that time, Castle has been after her every chance they can get to make her exhausted for even trying, along with her eating habits to burn up more calories and then some.

When she sat down at her desk, her phone started to ring.

She started to complain, but when she heard it was Javier, she was never so glad to hear from him.

"Yo, Beckett, how's the police business going on at the 12th precinct? He sounded like he was high or something, in the way he was talking in the first place.

"Its not what your thinking Kate, It's the medication for the cramps I have been having with my legs, and before you get any ideas, both Sung Wung and my nurse are helping me out with the massages."

"Good for you, Javier, I am very happy to hear that, I could use a good massage for myself as well!" She says trying to get more comfortable into her seat.

"That bad, huh!" he asked knowing full well in what she was talking about for when it comes to Richard Castle.

"How's it going over there in Hong Kong?"

"Just to let you know, Sung Wung asked me to tell you that we plan on getting married, when she comes back to the states in a few weeks."

"My god, Javier!, that is wonderful news, Ryan is going to flip out once he hears the news." Looking out the door to see if she can see Ryan at his desk, and he wasn't.

"And besides I need to ask Castle when it does happen, that he would be willing to walk Sung Wung down the aisle, since her parents are dead."

"I understand Javier, I will talk with my husband when I see him, otherwise what else is going on that I should know about?"

"Other then the fact Beckett, I am also going to be a father, it was confirmed a few days ago, when she went to see the doctor, and to let you know, I am very happy about it."

"Have you spoken with Lanie of late in regard to what you have told me? She sees that Ryan was walking into the bull pen with L.T.. Javier, before you answer, hold on a minute, I want to call Kevin into the office."

Javier Esposito waited, but not for long when Sung Wung was kissing him while holding onto the phone and sitting in his lap in the bedroom. He can hear Ryan's voice in the foreground sounding really excited. "Here, speak to him really quick, this call is costing a fortune."

"Partner, old buddy, great news, I would of never believed it, your going to be getting married and a father at the same time, gotta go!" He hands the phone back to Beckett.

"Jesus, anyway Javier, I am very happy, but you never answered my question about Lanie."

"No, I have not, she is the last person at the moment, that I would want to talk to, and besides she used to be a part of my life years ago, but now things are different at this stage of the game."

"I will have to agree with you on that part of your statement, well anyway Javier, when are you going to be coming back?

"Three days, so I will say take care Beckett, and don't forget to ask Castle about that favor."

"I will, take care, and tell Sung Wung that I miss her a great deal, she is going to love working for the 12th precinct when she comes back." The phone call goes dead.

Javier hands the phone back to Sung Wung. "Now you were saying my darling bride to be?" He moves her body into his chest to begin there playing once again in the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Differences Between The Two

When Kevin Ryan came home finally, he was excited to let Jenny know the wonderful news, Jenny and Sarah Beth were in the bathtub taking a bath together, when Ryan knocked on the door.

"Hey!, there are my girls, can I watch while the both of you, play with the bubbles? He was laughing at the both of them and the bubbles flying all over the area.

Jenny looked at her husband, she can sense that he had something on his mind. Kevin, what's going on for god sake?

"Guess who is getting married and is having a baby at the same time?"

"What is this Kevin, a trick question?, If I had to guess, it would be Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus." She had Sarah Beth laughing at the mention of Santa Claus.

"Actually no, Javier called today at the precinct to let Beckett know that he asked Sung Wung to marry him, along with the fact, he's going to be a father as well."

"OMG!, That is just wonderful news finally, I would of never suspected that Javier would have the nerve to finally asked her the magical question."

"Me neither, but he did anyway, I just hope for my sake Jenny, that Javier is going to finally be happy after screwing up with Lanie Parish all these years."

"I Know, and besides Kevin, what does Beckett think of it anyway? She asked with helping to have Sarah Beth get out of the tub drying her off with her husband's help.

"She just loves the idea, and for the reasons to have Sung Wung working for the 12th Precinct and raise there arrest numbers further."

/

Loft

Beckett didn't tell Castle that she was picking up Chinese food for dinner, when his mind has been home all day writing in his office with the latest new novel Driving Heat selling like hot cakes.

When she walked into the Loft, she can hear music being played through the entire place, it was either Star Wars or Star Trek being played very softly. She was loving it any rate, having to be a big fan for the both of them.

She walks over to the kitchen counter to take out the Chinese food for dinner, before going to change her clothes. She had no idea on where Alexis might be at the moment, since she didn't see any type of notes.

She came out of the bedroom and into her sweat pants, hair up in a pony tail and a halter top to give a slight show of her boobs.

Castle was thinking too hard with the latest scenes, he needed to take break, when he saw his wife standing in the doorway looking ever so cute. He says to her..."Snack Time!".

"Really, Rick!, Is that the only thing on your mind at the moment?" She walks over to him to see what he's written on the screen, before deciding to sit down on his lap.

"Among other things, I can say that I truly do need to eat something, before my brains goes to sleep on me, and I won't be able to finish this chapter in the first place."

"I brought Chinese food for dinner, so if your hungry, I can either bring it in here or have you come out into the kitchen to eat, by the way where is your daughter Alexis?"

"Would you believe, she's on a date with your new man Sergeant William Anderson?" He smiles...

"Wow!, that was quick, I would of never guess, he would have the guts to ask her in the first place, having to be some what shy even by my standards."

"Not shy enough to ask her anyway Kate, well any rate, I just hope Alexis won't be too disappointed."

"OMG, I almost forgot, Esposito called me today to let me know the wonderful news, he finally had the chance to asked Sung Wung to marry him, along with finding out that he's going to be a father."

"Now that is good news to celebrate in the kitchen with a small glass of wine."

"Rick, there is something else, Javier asked me a favor, on whether or not you could walk Sung Wung down the aisle, since her parents are no longer alive."

He was shocked in a way, in regard to the way he's been treated the past years by him in the first place and his two months being gone to really upset everyone in the process.

"Let Esposito know that I would be very honored to walk Sung Wung down the aisle." Moving Beckett up from his lap before walking over to lock the door.

"Does this mean it's snack time?" Before she knew it with her husband, he had her up the door ready to pounce like Batman and Robin. "Hum!, Batman, do your wonders with me, I am ready to move into the Bat cave at a moments notice, she replies with her halter with the first thing to be removed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Differences Between The Two

Beckett was laying in bed with Castle having fallen to sleep, she was thinking of the conversation between her and Esposito. She was still very much happy in a way that her friend is finally happy with his life.

He's been mostly struggling most of his life to get any place. I had thought at one time Javier and Lanie would come together, but it never happened since the both of them were not in love, let alone not having to love themselves.

But ever since her friend had met Sung Wung, she can see it in his eyes, every time she is around him, unlike with Lanie and any others that had come and gone through the years.

It was at this point Castle started to move a little, and having to look over to see that his wife was still awake and thinking.

"What's wrong Kate?" Sitting up now...

"Babe, I was just thinking about Javier and his happiness, along with thinking about there culture differences, just like us in a way?"

"True Kate!, but it's those challenges that makes it all the more interesting for when it comes to any couple including us, how many times have we had our fights because of those differences?"

"Too many Babe, and it's going to continue just as long as we live, the same for Javier and Sung Wung, one thing for sure she is going to make a wonder member for the 12th precinct, when she does finally arrive."

"Now come on let's get some sleep, my Batman days was short lived today with having my stupid leg bother me in the first place."

"Maybe you should consider getting a second opinion some time soon, your been suffering with too many muscle spasms for my taste."

"I agree, and it's bothering me now to not be playing with you in the first place."

"All right buddy, let's get you into the shower and have the hot spray hit the spasm area, I will first place the chair from anything else, just don't move until I ready."

/

Hong Kong

It was the same thing happening to Esposito with his right leg and knee having to be hurting a great deal for some odd reason, this is when Sung Wung woke up quickly seeing Javier screaming from the pain.

She quickly placed her night robe on to wake up his nurse Judith down the hall scared as hell.

Judith jumped up quickly from a sound sleep. "What's wrong?, Let's go...They both moved quickly to the room down the hall, she can hear Esposito still screaming from the pain and his entire leg jumping.

"Muscle spasm combined blood clot, we need to get him to the hospital right away." Sung Wung right away ran to the phone to call the emergency number calling for an ambulance. Judith checking her patient and listening to Sung talked to the operator knew the ambulance and police will be here soon.

"My god, it hurts so bad!" He kept saying to the two ladies.

"Just try to take it easy Javier, the ambulance is on it's way soon." She was trying to rub the spasms away, but it just seems to be getting worst.

Sung Wung went to wait outside for the ambulance, she can hear it, along with two police cars.

When she meets them, she explains in her native language on what was going on with her friend. The two techs knew what they were doing having to bring with them there radios to speak with the doctors at the hospital, just like in the United States.

When they saw the patient, they had asked on whether he was taking any medications that could cause the spasms, and it was in fact was the pain medication having to taken too much over the space of a few days.

The doctors on the phone had advised to bring the patient to the hospital to clean out his system and be given a new medication, and be watched for at lease 24 hours.

Judith was aloud to stay in the back of the ambulance helping out with any information they would need for the doctors at the trauma center, while Sung Wung stayed up front with the driver frantic out of her mind with worry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Differences Between The Two

The ambulance would be arriving at the Hong Kong medical hospital in a few minutes, Sung Wung was talking with the tech up front, she could see the hospital coming up with traffic having to be light at the moment.

When they finally arrived the trauma team came out to meet them at the entrance, Sung was aloud to go into the treatment room with Esposito while the doctor's checked him out.

Judith was asked to walk over to the admitting office and give them the information that would be needed for there office, and sent back to the United States.

She was happy that the people that worked in the admitting office were able to speak English at least, while she explained the entire situation to them.

Inside the emergency room, two of the nurses were checking Esposito vitals, while Dr. Woo was asking a number of questions about his injuries and the type of medications he's been taking the past few weeks.

And it stands a good chance that Javier Esposito was having a side effect, either was taken in large doses or it was the fact the side effects is what caused the blood clots in his leg.

Sung Wung was asked to wait outside, while they take there patient to the x ray/ultra sound department to check his blood circulation, and where exactly are the clots.

Before moving to the waiting room, Dr. Woo having to worked for the hospital for the past 16 years, was able to explain the situation to her in there own language.

"How long has he been complaining of the pain in his leg and right knee? He asked while writing the information on his patient's chart.

"A couple of days, matter of fact doctor, he started to complain on his way over here, to come visit me from the United States."

"It's a possible chance that the long flight might of only made it worst before the real issues started to surface, and it's why we have to have a Doppler done or a venous machine to check the circulation."

"And what happens afterwards Doctor Woo?"

"That depends on where the clots are, we can probably be able to give him medication or blood thinners to help with the spasms in the long run."

"Thank you, I will wait here, just let me know when you find the answer to the problem." He leaves to make sure the Doppler department has the time down to take the patient as soon as possible, having to be priority at the moment."

/

Judith came in to check up on Sung Wung making sure she was going fine after this latest incident with his health.

"Everything is all set with the insurance and proper information that will be billed to the insurance company and police department medical program." She says with confidence to make Sung Wung feel better and not place all that stress on her with the pregnancy.

/

Dr. Woo was talking with the tech having to set up the Doppler on his patient, Esposito was given a shot earlier to help with the spasms and pain in his lower extremities.

The young tech working with Dr. Woo was able to help Esposito to get him onto the table and set up the electrodes in areas that needs to be checked on the computer for the areas of the clots.

After a few moments they were set to go with the probe and gel, starting at the base of his foot before moving all of the way up to his groin area, it would take 30 minutes taking a look at every angle, even though in some areas very sensitive due to the spasms going on with his leg and knee.

having to be watching the computer screen was able to find two areas that was causing the problems, it would be the fact that medication will no doubt be given to help curve the spasms in the first place.

After the Doppler, he would was brought back into the emergency room area to wait for a room, Dr. Woo was going to admit Javier Esposito for overnight and take it from there with observation, while Sung Wung will be able to go home with Judith, once they find out what room he's going to be staying in for the night, she was starting to feel exhausted along with needing something to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Differences Between The Two

Once Esposito was placed into a room after waiting two hours, he was feeling some what better once the medication started to work with his leg and knee, he was able to move a little bit better in his bed, after the nurse getting her patient settled in for the night.

Dr. Woo walked in making his rounds on the floor, he asked the nurse in his language on how he was doing in the first place.

She tells Dr. Woo, finally the spasms are finally ending, his blood pressure and all other vitals have dropped as well, I have already marked the numbers on the chart." She goes to show him with her finger.

"Thank you." He walks over to Esposito telling him, he needed to touch the sensitive areas.

"Thanks, I will be sure to hang on just in case." Dr. Woo didn't understand the meaning of his phrase.

"This might hurt a little, so please tell me when it starts to hurt." He touched the top part of his right leg for where he made Javier winced in pain from his touch.

"Jesus!, that hurt's like hell, doc."

"Very well, I will stop for now, nurse please make a note on his chart, patient needs medication to be raised."

"Before you leave Doctor Woo, is it possible to have a bit to eat, I seem to be extremely hungry after what happen to me?"

"Off course, I will call the kitchen to have them bring something up for you, plus Anders will help you with getting a sandwich from the nurse's station break room."

"I will go take care of that right away Dr. Woo, but in the meantime Mr. Esposito, I will bring your friend Sung Wung to come see you for a few minutes."

/

Sung Wung needed to call someone to let them on what had happened, it was Beckett that she had called at ten o'clock in the morning in the United States.

Kate Beckett was coming from a meeting with several of of staff at the police plaza, she was not pleased with the results having taken almost two hours of her time.

Beckett goes to answer her phone having just arrived to her office piled with reports that needed to be signed off and labeled. "Beckett!"

"I am sorry Kate to be calling you, but I wanted to call and let you know that Javier was brought into the hospital four hours ago."

"What happen? She asked quickly before going to sit down onto her seat.

"Blood clots with the right leg, knee and groin area, all caused from side effect from the medication that was given to him."

"Charlie horses I call them Sung, and I might say are very painful when not taken care of right away, my husband Richard suffers with them on occasion, and believe me they hurt!"

"I have never heard of "Charlie Horse" you say, I need to ask Dr. Woo taking care of Javier about it when I see him."

"Please Sung Wung give my best to Esposito, I know it's not fun being sick all of the time after what had happen ."

"I was just so scared Kate, when he woke up screaming from the spasms, I had to call the ambulance right away, everyone was great with me, along with Javier's nurse Judith, she helped a great deal.

"I am just glad that everything worked out just fine with you and Esposito."

"I need to go, the nurse came in to tell me that I can go in to see him."

"Just let me know when Esposito is released from the hospital, I would be sure to let Kevin Ryan his partner know about it." She ends the call to follow the nurse to his room.

She walks into his room with a smile, the stress was taking a toll on her. He looks up from reading some forms that was given to him.

"These forms are not in English, I don't know how to fill them out at all." She chuckled at his humor.

"I will fill them out for you, this hospital and many like it in this country do not have English forms, or anywhere else matter of fact."

"Just great, have I am a visitor, and I don't even know how to understand the language."

"You will Javier, I will teach you a little bit at a time, and when it comes to the baby, he or she will be taught both English and Korean as part of the cultures."

"That's good, I would hate to see that our daughter or son would not be able to understand how to speak the proper way, like I was when I was little."

"By the way Javier, I was speaking with Captain Beckett earlier, she told me something that I never heard of before."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Javier, what is a "Charlie Horse"? She was amused by his overall reaction to the question.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Differences Between The Two

"Tell me more about these Charlie Horses Javier, I would very much like to know, if you don't mind telling me."

"Well from I understand is when the vein or muscle constrict into a ball to cause a great deal of pain, it causes from many different reasons, stress, lack of diet, or anythings that might be causing the problem, and in my case medication."

"Amazing Javier!, well anyway I am just glad that Dr. Woo was able to find the cause, he seems very capable with being a doctor."

"And no doubt costing a fortune for his education, and since he probably studied in Hong Kong costing a great deal for his education."

"Here in Hong Kong and many other countries, It's always been that way Javier, it's why many of our citizens are leaving and heading for the United States for a better opportunity to live."

"And I completely understand in what your staying Sung, by the way, I have a feeling your going to need to get some rest, your eyes are showing it to me with the dark circles, so I suggest you go home and sleep, will you do that at least, it's no good for the baby either." She laughs, but he's right.

"I will Javier in a few minutes, I would like to do this." She kissed him with such passion, that Javier could not let her go, but had to!"

/

When Judith and Sung Wung finally arrived home after calling for a cab, Sung Wung told Judith that she can feel free to watch tv, eat or anything else including the computer.

"I am going to take a shower and stand under it for awhile." She was moving very slowly having to be really exhausted.

After taking off her clothes, she went to look at herself in the mirror showing her stomach that was starting to show a little with the baby, she really wants the child so very much, it would complete her life never the less, along with having Javier and her new position in the United States.

She was feeling some what alone at the moment, however she got over that feeling having to be thinking about her sister Ling in California. She would very much want to find out if she is still alive, she knew some one in the states that maybe will be able to help her.

It's going to be one of the things she plans to do in morning when she wakes up, but first the shower. She walks in having the hot spray hot her body to make her feel really warm with her muscles.

When she gets out after twenty minutes she places her sleep wear on to comfortable, but that will change in the coming months with the baby growing. She falls asleep right away under the blankets.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 19th Difference Between The Two

It was early when Dr. Woo came in to check on his patient Javier Esposito, he was doing so much better with the medication with the spasms having to ended, along with the swelling of the veins.

After checking his leg and neck, he made a note to let the nurse know that Esposito can go home, sometime today with proper rest and having to make sure that he would take the proper and correct medication for his leg.

When Esposito heard the news he was extremely happy in the first place to be going home, but he was more hungry then anything else.

He asked the nurse on what time breakfast was going to be served. She told him in broken English in one hour to be around eight o' clock. He wasn't too please with his stomach growling a great deal.

"Tell you what Mr. Esposito, how about I look in the frig at the nurses station and bring you a piece of fruit and some crackers to hold you over."

"That would be great, it's better then nothing at all right now." He said with a little bit of a smile.

He asked the nurse on whether or not he could use the phone to call his friend. "Mr. Esposito your phone is working, your friend and the nurse that was with you, paid for it at the admitting office for the day, so you still have time to use it until you go home."

"Thank you." He dialed for the outside to reach the following number to be put through with the operator with the nurses help.

/

At the home of Sung Wung

Sung Wung was just starting to wake up when the phone was ringing next to her bed, when she goes to answer it.

"Hello baby doll, it's Javier." He says with a real flair.

"Javier, are you all right?"

"I have some great news, Dr. Woo is releasing me today, since I am doing much better with the change in medication."

"That is wonderful news Javier, what time will Judith and I can able to pick you up?" She said with concern.

"I don't know Sung Wung, it all depends on when the paperwork will be process with the discharge notice from the doctor."

"Please call me later, and we will get you and celebrate." She says with a big smile on her face and her body.

"I will, but for now I love you very much, I will have to go now, breakfast has just arrived, my poor stomach is growling like a tiger."

"I don't understand, you will have to explain to me about a tiger and growling stomach."

"I will at home when I am sucking your loving tender breasts under the blankets," Now she was really blushing now after that statement.

"Bye Javier I love you." She ends the call to look at her face in the mirror.

/

After breakfast he still had time to use the phone, he had found out that he was going to be going home around two in the afternoon with Dr. Woo making his final check on him in two hours with his rounds, but in the meantime, it would give him the chance to call the States and his partner Kevin Ryan.

/

12th Precinct

Kevin Ryan lately has been working on his own ever since his partner Esposito was taken out of the game. Otherwise he's been busy helping out with Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez's cases.

Currently he was a break when his phone next to his computer started to ring. "12th precinct, Detective Kevin Ryan speaking, how can I help you?"

"Bro, you need help very badly with that greeting." He says with a serious tone.

"Esposito old buddy, how are you?, I heard what happen from Captain Beckett."

"I am much better Kevin, the doctor is going to release me some time this afternoon, and besides the medication that they gave me is working with the change."

"It's great news Javier, how did Sung Wung take the news with you going home from the hospital?

"She's happy about it, besides she was a wreck last night when all this mess happen with me and the spasms, it really scared the hell out of her in the first place."

"I can relate to that anyway in what your saying old buddy, I just you will finally be able to relax after this with just a few days left with your vacation of sorts."

"I know, and it's going to leave Sung Wung alone for the next few weeks, until she's able to finish up her business over here in Hong Kong."

/

Meanwhile at Wung's home

Sung Wung was calling the United States as well.

Castle's P.I. office

Richard Castle was talking with Haley when the phone rang.

Haley was asking him a question on the file, for when his concentration was broken when he pick up the phone from the overseas operator telling that a Inspector Sung Wung was asking for a Richard Castle.

"That's me operator, I will speak with her, thank you." He says to woman on the line.

"Mr. Castle can you hear me I need to speak with you about something really important concerning my sister Ling in California."

"What about her, Sung Wung?" While looking at Haley with curiosity in her expression.

"I am willing Mr. Castle to pay a great deal of monies to have you look for my sister Ling, I need to find out on whether or not she is still alive."

"Do you happen to know just where she was last living to narrow it down a little?

"Yes Mr. Castle, she was living in San Fransisco Bay area near the waterfront, other wise I have no further information, she would still be going by her married name of Ling Anderson, her husband died ten years ago in a car crash on the bay bridge with a tracker trailer losing a wheel to cause a massive traffic jam."

"My god Sung that is just horrible, anyway I will check it out for you, I might have to take my partner with me to California to try and find her."

"I would be very honor sir that your be able to help me in the long run, and before I forget Mr. Castle, Javier Esposito is being released from the hospital sometime in the afternoon."

"That is great news most of all, I will let you go knowing full well how expensive these phone calls can get, talk to you soon, Bye." He hangs up the phone to start working on the case, along with Haley already working on the computer.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th Differences Between The Two

For those reading this story, please be advised that two chapters were combined together with chapter 19 & 20.

Castle and Haley were working hard on trying to find any information in regard to Ling Anderson starting with searching on the Internet, they were able to find three matching that name listed for the San Francisco Bay area.

"Haley, check Face Book see any of those ladies come up on your search." he asked while still checking the database.

"They are not listed, but it doesn't mean anything at all Castle."

"That is quite true never the less, it just mean that we just might have to travel to fly out to California and check the addresses."

"What are the three addresses that come up on the database?" She asked.

He starts printing up the three on the list."There doesn't seem to be any phone numbers either, so I guess we will just have to do this the hard way, it's a good thing I don't have any book tours coming up for at least three weeks, or else I would really be screwed."

"Haley called my wife, she is at home today, and tell her to have a bag packed for me, I want you to go home as well,and pack a bag, I will call the airlines to reserve two seats for California for first class.

Beckett answers the phone right away. "Haley, I will speak with her now." Taking the phone away from her hand.

"What's going on Rick?" She says in a serious tone of voice to her husband.

"Haley and I are flying out to San Francisco, California to look for Sung Wung's sister Ling, I am doing it as favor to help her out in finding her long lost sister before she arrives into the United States."

"Don't you think it's a long shot Rick in trying to fine she sister in the first place?"

"I realize that Kate, Sung Wung is paying me a great deal of money to find her, and she won't be happy until she knows for sure on whether she is alive or dead, she would never forgive herself anyway if she didn't try at least." He says.

"All right let me get a few things pack for you, who else is going with you?" Moving into the bedroom taking out his suit case from his closet.

"Haley is coming with me, she just left to pack, so if you excuse Kate, I will make the reservations and then I will be home when I am done."

"Don't bother Rick, I will come there, this way you don't have to go crazy with all that driving back and fourth."

"All right, see you in a little bit." He hangs up to get onto the computer once again to check the air lines that he used, along with his credit card that he takes out of his wallet.

15 minutes later he's lucky, there are two reservations will be waiting for him at American Airlines main desk first class for two people, and paid for by credit card. The flight will be taking off in three hours to give them plenty of time to get there, eat and wait for the flight.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 A Differences Between the Two Final

The next series of stories will start up when Sung Wung comes to the states to begin her life with Javier Esposito and her new job at the 12th precinct, look for the new series called Hong Kong Express

Once Esposito was able to come home from the hospital, he only had two days left of his vacation, and then home to the states to begin his part time status at the 12th precinct. He would make the best of it for now.


End file.
